Guide to: Your Body and Procrastination
"Guide to: Your Body and Procrastination" is a season 2 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Your Body Ned, Cookie, and Moze are feeling a little insecure about their bodies. Ned thinks that he's way too weak, Moze thinks she's way too tall, and Cookie thinks he's way too slow. Cookie makes a pair of turbo skates to make himself faster. Ned hits the weight room and Moze bends her knees and squats more to make herself seem shorter. In history class, Mr. Wright talks about the giant amazon women in Greek mythology, making Moze feel more self-conscious about her height. She accidentally steps on someone's model of the school like a giant. Cookie makes kangaroo shoes to make him faster, but he just bounces into the ceiling. Loomer starts picking on Ned, but Coach Dirga comes to his aid. She says Ned can lift a lot of weight and challenges him and Loomer to a weight-lifting contest. She says she can give Ned pointers to help him lift a lot. Cookie pads himself with hockey equipment so he won't get hurt. Coach Dirga teaches Ned good technique when lifting weights. Coach Dirga also tells Moze that she's in middle school, and not everyone is done growing yet. Ned wins the weightlifting competition due to Loomer's bad technique. Moze realizes that while she's certainly very tall for someone her age, she probably won't get any taller than she already is as she gets older. Tips *Tip#550.DFRK - Don't freak - your body will change. *Tip#128.SASH - Stay active and stay healthy. Part 2: Procrastination Ned gets in a bet with Moze about whether he can get a project done on time. Moze's project is on the Netherlands and has to master a clog dance for her presentation, but the clogs hurt her feet. Cookie creates a procrastinator alert system to keep him on a tight schedule. Lisa hacks into it to have the procrastinator alert have him spend time with her. Ned has Gordy lock him in his closet and not let him out for anything, but when things go wrong with that, Ned goes to Mr. Wright for help. All week, Moze is preparing to humiliate Ned, and forgets to work on her project. Meanwhile, Ned is messing around, making popsicle stick ninjas, folding origami, watching ninja movies, and making sushi. Cookie finds out Lisa hacked into his procrastination alert system--but rather than be mad at Lisa (which is what she expected), Cookie's actually really impressed that she was able to hack into it and asks him to show her how she did it, which she agrees to. Moze barely passes the project because she procrastinated all week, while Ned gets a good grade, since he did his report on Japan. The next day, Moze has to dress up as a clown due to losing the bet. Tips *Tip#177.53T - Ask your teacher for help. *Tip#6063DSK - List your tasks in order of importance. *Tip#128.821 - Don't do nothing. Keep working. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring Co-starring Trivia *Girls typically reach their full adult height between the ages of 15 to 17, ultimately depending on when puberty started for them--so Moze will likely not get any taller than she already is. **Boys typically reach their full height in their mid to late teens (possibly their early twenties at the oldest). Category:Episodes Category:Season 2